


The Icarus to Your Certainty

by MoreHuman



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clothes Niche, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman
Summary: Patrick has a moment about David’s surprise party sweater.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 47
Kudos: 226





	The Icarus to Your Certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/gifts).



> I tried so hard to fit some version of this observation into “Everything Changed,” but it kept getting too long and throwing off the pacing. I let it expand into its own ficlet instead, which I now gift to my clothes niche hero, Likerealpeopledo. Naturally I had to borrow the title from Hozier.

Patrick told his dad he would understand David’s clothes in time. Here’s what Patrick has come to understand about them: 

  * David keeps any mid-day costume changes folded neatly inside his day bag. That way he can always seize the right moment to transform, no matter which of his homes he happens to be in at the time—the motel, the store, Patrick’s apartment. 
  * David designed a custom fabric spray with one of their vendors, specifically to counterbalance the “pungent hell” of his clothes that live in deep storage at the motel. That way he can always wear what he wants, even if he hasn’t had time to transfer it to the cedar chest first.
  * David leaves the tags on his clothes until the second before he steps out the door wearing them. That way he can always pretend, if something doesn’t end up fitting into his vision of himself, that he never really thought it would. 



The morning of his birthday, looking for clues of what the day might bring, Patrick snuck a peek inside David’s day bag. The evening of his birthday, drawing strength for an uncertain conversation from a not-too-long hug, Patrick breathed in sandalwood and ginger from David’s shoulder. The day after his birthday, emptying the trash in the store bathroom, Patrick found a Givenchy tag with a price that could only have been charged to David’s old Amex Black Card.

That’s how Patrick knows that David had originally planned to wear a different sweater to the surprise party. Instead, he’d gone back to the Love Room and dug through the mostly abandoned black trash bag for something else. Something he’d bought long ago and never worn. Something he’d rescued from the CRA just so he could keep it far, far out of sight for years.

That’s how Patrick knows exactly what it took for David to stand next to him in front of his parents in something that said, “I believe in the power of love.”


End file.
